


Electric BdoubleO-galoo

by reddysteddy



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/reddysteddy
Summary: Jevin asks Bdubs to stop punching sleeping bags with his fists.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Electric BdoubleO-galoo

Jevin walked through Bdubs' quaint little town. Normally he would fly overhead, but the sun was low on the horizon and the sky looked beautiful, so he decided to observe the detail of the small builds up close for a change. Though he quickly came to somewhat regret taking a close look once he discovered the strange materials that made up some parts of the settlement. After internally cringing at the concrete powder in the grass and mushrooms on the beach he realized that he had no idea where Bdubs actually was. He was likely in this village somewhere, but there were multiple buildings and they each had a few rooms. 

His thoughts were interrupted by an explosion going off in a house to his right and a zealous voice crying "OH NO".

(BdoubleO100) was blown up by creeper

Not a moment later a disgruntled man wearing a white tunic climbed out of the bed in his front lawn, pulling wooden logs out of his pockets and muttering enough swears under his breath to make a sailor blush. He stormed past the slime towards the back of the cottage where the outburst had come from. Jevin followed him. The first thing he noticed was Bdubs tending to a hole in the back of the building exposing its interior to the elements. It was not very big, but the structure was small, which made the damage seem massive. The second thing he noticed was a beacon dangling from the ceiling like a chandelier on the first floor. _Builders_ , he mentally scoffed.

"Yo Bdubs", Jevin said casually. The architect blurted out an exclamation before turning to face him, eyes wide with surprise.

"Hey! What are you doing, sneaking up on me like that?!", he shouted, now more annoyed than shocked. The slime remained unphased by his hammy behavior. 

"Just had something I wanted to ask", he replied coolly. Bdubs raised his eyebrows at him.

"Is that so?".

"Well, it's more of a favor", Jevin admitted. "It's about the night". Before he could continue Bdubs turned away from him and pulled a sleeping bag out of his pocket. He placed it on the ground beside himself and repeatedly rapped it with his fist. After a dozen or so strikes the sun appeared in the east and the sky turned a pale blue dashed with streaks of gold. 

"You were saying?", Bdubds asked. Jevin's brow furrowed. 

"That", he said. " _That_ is what I wanted to talk to you about. It's always day around here. You never let anyone else sleep". He went quiet before continuing, sensing that he was starting to sound a little too whiny for his liking. "Anyway, I just wanted to ask if you could, I don't know, let the sky stay dark for a bit longer each night". Bdubs rolled his eyes and gestured at the creeper induced hole in the back of his build.

"Can you repair all the holes that creepers make? Or deal with the lag that having lots of mobs spawned causes?", the builder asked rhetorically. "If not, then you can figure out what my answer is". 

"I guess you're right", Jevin muttered in defeat. He sat there for a moment, eyeing the inside of the structure.

Bdubs turned back to his work, considering the conversation over. He idly noted the sound of foot steps on wooden planks followed by the hum of a beacon being broken. He snapped his head in the direction of the noise to see sparks of recently ignited rockets and the only beacon in his possession missing from its place. An oak sign sat on the floor beneath the hole in the ceiling.

Nice lamp.  
-Jevin

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to Howling at the Sun, which is a prequel to Sleep-E-E's. Prequel-ception.
> 
> I'm pretty sure that this is the last installment of the series, so I guess now would be a good time to share a bit of info on the trilogy overall.  
> I didn't intend to write a story backwards. Sleep-E-E's was supposed to be a one-off with nothing coming before or after it. Yet here we are. I guess the whole series was inspired by Jevin always sounding tired and his mentions of dealing with insomnia on twitter. Also somehow I managed to write an entire series centered around Jevin without ever mentioning his weird anatomy beyond referring to him as "the slime". I'm a little surprised that the entire trilogy adds up to less than two thousand words, but oh well. I'm just glad I didn't attempt a giant monolith that forever remained unfinished. 
> 
> Anyway, it is what it is; and it is done.


End file.
